Chitauri Scepter
Loki Laufeyson wielded the Chitauri Scepter in The Avengers, gifted to him by Thanos. The Scepter is one of the six Infinity Stones, possibly the Mind Stone.‘Thor 3′: Tom Hiddleston Returning; Loki’s Scepter is Infinity Gem History ''The Avengers The scepter had a long golden handle and a black fitting which held a blue gem encircled with silver like blades. It allowed its owner to open rifts through dimensions with the Tesseract as a gate key, fire destructive blue energy blasts and bend the wills of others. Subjects are placed under control of the scepter by placing the scepter on their chest for a moment, at which time their eyes momentarily turn black, then change to a blue color similar to that of the Tesseract itself with no visible pupils. Loki used the scepter to brainwash Hawkeye, Dr. Selvig and numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into his followers. He could transform it at will from its long, fully-extended appearance to its smaller but equally deadly form the same way he transformed his own appearance with and without his full body armor and cape. He also disguised it as a cane when disguising himself as a human in a lavish suit. The scepter also functioned as a devastating close-range weapon, being able to violently impale and slash enemies and besting most in combat with ease. It was even strong enough to match Thor's mighty hammer Mjølnir in close-quarters combat, much the same way Odin's spear Gungnir had when Loki wielded it in his first duel against his adopted brother, Thor. The only known person who is apparently immune to the sceptre's mind-control abilities is Tony Stark/Iron Man, whose Arc Reactor implant somehow disrupted Loki's attempt to brainwash Stark into using him against the Avengers. It is possible that the core of his chest reactor dispersed the Mind Stones frequency, possibly due to it being vibranium and dispersing the force that it generated and blocking its energy until it dispersed. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Scepter was obtained by HYDRA and was being tested on by scientists under Baron Strucker's authority. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''The Avengers'' (First appearance) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"0-8-4" (Mentioned only) ***"The Girl In The Flower Dress" (Mentioned only) Trivia *Fans have speculated that the blue crystal is the Mind Stone from the Infinity Gauntlet. It was confirmed on October 28, 2014. *In the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier on one of the monitors in the background, the Staff can be seen being taken apart piece by piece, digitally, hinting at the possibility that the stone inside the staff is capable of being separate from the staff itself. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Chitauri_Scepter.png|The Other giving Loki the Scepter Loki Scepter-Cane.jpg|Loki using the Scepter as a Cane. TheAvengers-397.jpg|Bruce Banner holding the Chitauri Scepter ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap2_1080p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_7730.jpg|Von Strucker observing the Staff ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' LokiStaffAoUProp.jpg|Chitauri Scepter featured at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 Scepter-AOU.png|The Scepter featured in Age of Ultron References Category:Mystic Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:The Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture It was